Inde da'covale ti'miere misaine ye
by Sey'nandri
Summary: Sairin din Tarvin is chosen from among the Atha'an Miere to train at the White Tower to help keep the Aes Sedai's attention away from them. It's not what she wanted, yet this is how the Wheel has spun her in its Pattern. Little fic to explore what might b


DuelJewl: Well, this is my attempt at having a fic with a Sea Folk character. Any information you might have on the Sea Folk, please send to me. There are still a lot of stuff that I'm not quite sure of, so I need all the help I can get. XD  
  
About my other WoT fics. I have been trying to write the next chapter to 'The Three-Fold Land', but the Aiel persona is throwing me off. Sorry, guess I should have written more of it before posting it. O_o;; 'Journey to the Tower' is going on hiatus, as I don't know if I'm going to continue it. Ah well.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eyeing the ominous wooden door before her, Sairin din Tarvin chewed her lower lip nervously, awaiting the call to enter the room. What the Sailmistress and Windfinder wanted to see her about she wasn't quite sure, but whatever it was couldn't be good. Few deckhands were ever called before one -- let alone both -- and none came out without an ashen face and tight around the eyes; neither were soft women in the least.  
  
"Come."  
  
The voice cracked across Sairin's thoughts, making her jump slightly. Cheeks coloring, Sairin hastily tried to regain a calm composure, failing miserably in the process. At the least she thought she managed some small manner of poise. That poise cracked as soon as she opened the door and entered the small room.  
  
Sailmistress Jailyn sat at the end of the table farthest from the door, her face stony and unreadable. A faint tightening was hardly visible about her eyes, white winged black hair giving her a regal air. Sitting directly across from her was Windfinder Kaolin, her face only slightly smooth, an odd quality. Her raven colored hair and youthful appearance were an odd contrast to the sternness of her coal colored eyes, yet she wore cold dignity like well fitting silks.  
  
"Sit."  
  
The lone word commands all came from the Sailmistress, Kaolin staying quiet with her dark eyes hooded. What thoughts rested there Sairin did not know, but she seemed to have a measuring look to her.  
  
Unhinging the arm of one chair in the exact middle from both, Sairin managed to keep from all but falling into the seat. Barely. Not knowing which would be better to look at, Sairin chose to look to the Sailmistress.  
  
"You summoned me, Sailmistress Jailyn?"  
  
Jailyn nodded slightly, her unwavering gaze unnerving at the best of times.  
  
"What do you know of the shorebounds' 'White Tower?' " Jailyn asked, her rich voice taking on a strained tone.  
  
"Not much, Sailmistress." Sairin replied slowly, slightly confused. What would anything about the mainlanders have to do with her?  
  
"Tell me what you know." Leaning back in her chair, arms loosely gripping the supports, the Sailmistress looked for all the world like she had nothing better to do.  
  
"I . know that is where they train their channelers, Sailmistress, and that that is where the Aes Sedai reside, but nothing more." Sairin replied hesitantly, unsure of what they expected.  
  
"Then you also know that we send a girl to the Aes Sedai so that they do not become suspicious and stick their noses where they do not belong, rotating it among the clans so no one clan is burdened too heavily by the loss."  
  
Licking her lips nervously, Sairin tried to stomp firmly on the fear wriggling up through her belly as the Sailmistress' words sank in.  
  
"Child, it is now clan Somera's turn to give a girl to the Aes Sedai." The Windfinder said, speaking for the first time. "And I feel you already know what we are going to ask you."  
  
Sairin felt dazed at first, looking from the Windfinder to the Sailmistress with a mystified cast to her face. They couldn't possibly mean.. As she glanced once more between them, Sairin's thoughts were confirmed by the slightest of nods from the Windfinder. Sairin shook her head, slowly at first but soon gaining momentum.  
  
"No. You - you can't mean..not that." she finished in a whisper, her eyes closed tightly.  
  
"It is a fate taken on by few, child, but a necessary loss. Think of it as your contribution to the clan's well being." Jailyn's voice had a stony quality that said quite clearly she would have no further argument from Sairin. However, when faced with such a fate as the one Sairin had been tossed, you tend to become deaf to such things.  
  
"You want me to give up the sea forever!?" she exclaimed as her eyes flew open, her voice unbelieving and her face taking on a baffled expression. Where they serious? Or was it all some horribly conceived joke?  
  
"You would do better to remember who it is you speak to, girl." Kaolin snapped. Her eyes were narrowed in something close to a glare. If Sairin was correct, something oddly like sympathy colored the other woman's' face.  
  
"But - "  
  
"That is enough!" Jailyn shouted, face turning red with anger. "You have forgotten your station, and who it is you speak to. Now, pack your things and be prepared to leave. We will be bringing you to Tar Valon at the first opportunity, and I intend to get there as soon as the Light grants it so. We are finished."  
  
Sairin opened her mouth to speak once more, desperate for a chance to make her point. Kaolin cut her off with a single, disapproving look. "There is nothing you can do now, child. Your path in life has been chosen."  
  
Sairin ducked her head in silent acknowledgment. She didn't quite trust herself to speak, fearing she might give way to yet another outburst. "Yes Windfinder, yes Sailmistress."  
  
Jailyn, content with Sairin's submissive tone, nodded her head. "That is better. You are dismissed."  
  
Raising with her head still lowered, Sairin walked from the room as fast as she could without giving the impression she was trying to flee - though that was exactly what she felt she was doing. She felt the two women's eyes on her back, watching her carefully as she left the room stiff backed.  
  
When the door closed behind her, Sairin fell against the wall next to it, her knees bending slightly from the force of what was to happen to her. Why was this happening? Couldn't she have just gone on to be an apprentice? Although, she knew that was not possible, at least not on this ship. Kaolin already had two apprentices she was training, and no more than that were trained by a single Windfinder at a time.  
  
Pushing herself away from the wall stubbornly, Sairin made her way down the narrow hallway to her even smaller quarters to ready herself for Tar Valon. Her mouth formed into a narrow frown as she walked, face slowly growing hard as thoughts of life away from her beloved sea flashed through her mind.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
DuelJewl: So. that was it, the first chapter! Well, more of a prologue.anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Don't know if I did Sairin's personality very well in this, but as I write it I promise I'll try to make it stand out a little more.  
  
What did you guys think? Please review, as I really need some impute. Creative criticism is much appreciated; how else am I going to know what I need to do? 


End file.
